


We All Shine On

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony Stark never anticipated wearing glitter.On his Iron Man suit.On Halloween.





	We All Shine On

**Author's Note:**

> spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: glitter

Tony Stark never anticipated wearing glitter. 

On his Iron Man suit. 

On Halloween. 

But he also never envisioned Morgan Stark either! 

There were many things he would do for Morgan that he never thought he’d do. He stood in front of the mirror. His shiny red and gold armor sparkled with many colors of iridescent glitter, from top to bottom. Maybe none of the Avengers would ever know about this. 

He heard a noise from the other room and a tiny princess in an Iron Man suit with a sparkly tiara on her head entered the room regally. 

“Are you ready to take me to the ball, Prince Daddy?” 

He bowed quite elaborately to her. “I am, Princess Maguna.” 

Pepper stood in the doorway with her phone and made a photo. 

“You are so dead if I see that on the internet,” he murmured to her as he and the princess headed out to a Halloween party in the city. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” she assured him. 

After he and Morgan headed out to their ride, Happy in the limo, she grinned. “But I am going to send it to Bruce, Natasha and Steve,” she said aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
